Dean Teaches Cas To Dance
by moridash
Summary: just a cute little drabble where after a promt from sam dean teaches cas how to slow dance :) lack of detail as i know note about dancing, reviews are greatly appreciated.


_**Dean teaches cas to dance, forgive me as I know nothing about dancing and cannot dance so this story lacks detail. just a little cute drabble I wanted to do. please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

"go on dean, you teach him" Sam said as he sat back in his chair, the TV volume turned down by Castiel who was next to him in a chair of his own. Dean frowned and stepped through the doorway into their 'lounge' of their 'batcave', their home. "Teach him what?" dean asked curiously, he hadn't been paying attention as he was cooking dinner. Sam smiled and sipped his coffee. "Teach cas how to dance" dean's heart stopped for a moment before beating at full speed. "Umm, no Sammy, really cas, you can't dance, at all?" Castiel turned from the TV and gave dean his 'you're asking stupid questions dean' face. "Come on dean please, it'd be more fitting if you taught him" dean frowned at Sam but before he could retort he noticed the food starting to burn.

After fixing and serving dinner Sam, after giving dean a never ending bitch face all evening, left to get some sleep. Cas watched Sam go then turned to find dean watching him. "What?" Castiel asked as dean smiled at little. Dean sighed and bit his lip. "You wanna learn how to dance cas?" cas smiled and nodded "yes dean, I do". Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Come on then" he muttered as he stood up. Cas rose quickly and stood still, waiting for instructions. "right well first, there are many types of dancing, not that I know how to do any of them but there is one I do know which isn't too difficult" cas nodded and smiled slightly as dean stepped forward. "This one is used pretty much anywhere, proms, weddings you name it, don't know if it has a name but hey ho" cas nodded and waited for dean to say or do something. "Dean if this makes you uncomfortable we don't have to" dean looked up and interrupted Castiel. "no no cas its fine I'm just...nervous, that's all…besides, surprisingly nothing is awkward with you cas" Castiel smiled at this and waited for dean to continue.

"right, I'm not sure how It goes exactly as there is un doubtably some time and pace thing to go by, so we're gonna do it our own way cas, like we always have". Dean breathed deeply before stepping closer to Castiel so that now he was invading his personal space, not that Castiel knew anything of personal space. Right cas put your right hand on my shoulder and your left hand on my waist." Castiel did as he was told and dean did the same to him. "in some cases you either kinda hug each other and do the dance or hold each other's back, hand and shoulder, at arm's length, but we will stick with this one for now" Castiel nodded again, enjoying how steady and relaxed dean was under his touch.

"Right now cas, the tricky part, the feet, I don't really know how they go but you sorta step diagonally around in a little circle but while moving, wanna try it?" Castiel nodded, a smile creeping back onto his it turns out, Castiel and dean were quite good dancers, both in time with each other and un wavering in their patterned steps. "Dean" dean looked into cas' eyes "Yeh cas" Castiel breathed deeply before speaking. "You said there was another type of holding each other to this dance" dean stopped moving and loosened his hold on cas. "God cas I'm sorry man you should have said, the further apart thing, Yeh I can teach you that one if you want" "dean" "hmm?" Castiel looked down and smiled "I was wondering if we could try the hugging one...if that was all right with you of course" dean breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "of course cas, right, um, come here then" Castiel smiled as dean once again invaded his 'personal space'.

"Right cas, uhh, you can either hug me normally or put your arms around my neck, both ways will probably be more comfortable of you rest your head on my shoulder" cas watched as dean blushed slightly at his words. Castiel smirked and stepped closer to dean, in one fluent movement his arms were around dean's neck and his head snuggled into the crook of dean's neck. "is this right?" dean smiled even though cas couldn't see it, "Yeh that's right buddy, now just do the same thing with your feet" as soon as they had started dancing again Castiel noticed how dean's head had slyly rested on Castiel's head, but Castiel loved it, so he grinned and kept quiet as they danced in their own perfect, silent, undisturbed, in sync little dance while Sam snored a couple doors down from where they were.

And as fate would have it, they did this dance again, but not in secret, no this dance was performed at their wedding a few years down the line, it was still their perfect undisturbed in sync little dance, a dance that had not just bought them closer, but bought them another treasured memory, and when Sam had gone to sleep, occasionally they would dance together, just the two of them, because they were in each other's arm, safe and sound and happy, and after all, they deserved it, didn't they?


End file.
